


A mouthwatering idiot.

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Consensual Blood Drinking, Draco's a vampire, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, Vampire AU, harry's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's usually in control of his vampiric side but after a few days of not feeding he's struggling. Harry Potter makes everything worse by smelling like the best meal on the planet.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	A mouthwatering idiot.

When hunger struck all Draco could hear was the pulsing of arteries and the gushing of blood. It was torture. It was even worse in double potions when Harry Potter was right in front of him. 

Draco hadn’t smelled someone that good since he’d been changed. He smelt like a mix of old wood, vanilla and treacle tarts. It was mouthwatering. If Draco lacked the morals he would’ve already devoured the Gryffindor. His quidditch days over so he could be the best meal Draco would ever get on a plate.

Draco could already hear his parents nagging. He could remember what they told him before he left for Hogwarts, “Don’t attract negative attention, eat alone, and make sure no one catches on.”. Various other rules had been set. Ones that Snape kept in order by watching him closer than a hawk. It was humiliating, to have people have such little faith in his control. He’d been brought up as a pureblood first and foremost, all he knew was control and order.

He sucked in Harry’s scent for as long as he could without looking mental. He carried out his potion-making with few errors but the distraction lingered. If he was in there any longer he’d lose it. His fangs would pop out and instead of a poor rabbit he’d murder the boy who lived. 

He pushed himself away from the desk and sped out the door. He didn’t care about the eyes, it was better than getting stared at because you’re bent over a dead body. His rushed down corridor after corridor but the smell followed him. It could’ve been embedded in his nose it was that strong.

“Malfoy!” Draco stopped. Stunned. Why did Harry Potter have a death wish? Why couldn’t he learn that life was the best viable option? “Malfoy! Stop!”   
“For the love of Merlin, Potter, piss off.” He snarled.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”   
Draco started up again, he was slower like a broom that’d been sitting in a shed for too long. “Fuck off, Potter.”

Harry continued to follow Draco, he got faster whilst Draco slowed down. Why couldn’t he just take a hint?

“Malfoy, what is wrong with you?”

Draco panted, desperately trying to push his fangs away. “Potter, please leave.”   
“Not until you tell me.”   
“I won’t be able to tell you if you’re drained dry!”

Harry’s green eyes just stared. Draco collapsed to his knees, his hand clasped over his nose and mouth.

“Let me help,” Harry whispered, edging closer.

Draco shook his head furiously. He wasn’t in control. He wasn’t composed. He would be sent to Azkaban if this ended badly. Everything would fall to bits.

Harry held out his wrist. He didn’t understand what he was offering. 

“I can’t,” Draco choked, “You’ll die.”   
“Not if you control it.”   
“Don’t you understand! I can’t! You’re such a willing victim and it’s killing me!”

Harry pushed his wrist even closer to Draco’s lips. Draco’s judgement folded and his fangs sunk into the flesh. Euphoria rushed over him, the bliss of drinking what he’d craved since he’d smelled it. 

Harry was about to faint when Snape threw him off of Harry. His body flew into a wall, denting it ever so slightly. Snape muttered an incoherent spell before pulling both boys to their feet. One was riding out an unbelievable high and the other was seeing stars.

“I swear if I see either of you do something as incompetent as that again I will not hesistate to petition for both of you to be expelled.” He stormed off with a swish of his robes leaving the pair alone.

Draco fell back to reality at breakneck speed after Snape’s scolding. He’d pushed the limits too far this time, they almost snapped. 

“You’re an idiot,” he muttered to Harry who was still finding his footing.

“An idiot who feels like he’s on cloud nine,” Harry slurred,

“Merlin, I could’ve killed you and you’re acting like you’ve taken a miracle drug.”   
“I’d do it again,” He announces, stumbling as he begins to walk. Draco ignores him, he doesn’t need a walking blood bag, not one as addictive as Harry.

Draco takes one of his arms and slings it over his shoulder.

“I’ll take you to the common room, I’m pretty sure Granger can do something, if not Pomfrey’s going to eat me alive.”   
“You can eat  _ me _ alive,” Harry giggles.

Draco shook his head as they hobbled through the castle. Harry really did have a death wish and he didn’t want to be the one to give it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @/s-o-f-t-witch on tumblr. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated immensely!


End file.
